This invention pertains to tools and specifically to a tool adapted to hold alternate portable power tools and thus to provide for those tools to perform functions not ordinarily performed by such portable tools.
There have been multipurpose tools previously proposed and used. Most of these provide a stand which can be placed both vertically and horizontally and include a motor. The motor then drives any of a number of alternate tools which are used to either saw, rout, drill or turn the wood as in a lathe.
There are also various types of stands which can be used to hold a powered portable rotary saw so that it can be used as a table saw.
However, none of these devices has the versatility of my device. I provide a device which will allow a chain saw to be used to cut boards from a log; will allow a router to be used with a template to repeat a given pattern; will allow a portable, powered rotary saw to be used in a manner similar to a radial arm saw; and may provide for such other functions as can be imagined by the user. Also, my device makes far more precision possible than the use of hand tools. It also provides a convenient stand and holder for large or clumsy work pieces.